


Lo siento

by JiAh_M17



Series: Bittersweet love [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: AMin - Freeform, M/M, MinRon - Freeform, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: Lo siento por haberte lastimado, haberlo arruinado…•NU'EST•Universo Alternativo/Romance/Song-Fic•Slash/ Yaoi / Boy Love/•Saga: Bittersweet Love [Fanfic #2]•Inspirado en la canción: I’m Sorry- NU’EST•Personajes: MinHyun, Aron.•MiRon/AMin.•Estado: Terminando.• Extensión: Capítulo único.19/03/2019





	Lo siento

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Los hechos presentados en esta historia son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor o usados para la ficción.
> 
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.  
> Todos los derechos reservados

Lo siento.

En gritos y discusiones se fue poco a poco nuestro valioso tiempo, de lo que alguna vez tuvimos ahora solo queda el más crudo e hiriente dolor. En mi mente escucho su voz, es un eco, un vestigio del ayer, ahora que él se ha ido no hay nada, ahora me encuentro tan vacío.

Lo siento.

En mi sufrimiento y desesperación he hecho cosas que no debería, interfiriendo en su vida de muchas maneras. Me he mostrado frente a MinHyun para rogar su perdón, implorando que me permita mostrarle mi alma, mi verdadero ser. Mientras que aún hago el intento olvidarlo por completo, pero hay momentos en los que siento, que aún está a mi lado, como un fantasma que me acompaña, que me atormenta, como si las cosas se repitieran una vez más. Es probable que esa sea la razón porque me he sentido tan mal. 

Sabes aún no puedo amar a otra persona, aún sigo atrapado viviendo en ese día, atascado en ese momento, el cual siempre se repite.

Sin una buena respuesta de su parte he regresado a casa, aún conociendo su reacción he ido a verlo. Estar solo me hace más daño, mi cabeza y mi corazón no están en sincronía, una intensa batalla se libra en mi interior sin ningún vencedor aparente y en un ya bien sabido fallido intento, he tomado una vez más mi teléfono, aun sabiendo que no debería haber llamado de nuevo.

MinHyun contesta finalmente después de lo que parece una larga espera y surge una pregunta, aquella que se repite una y otra vez: —« ¿Por qué llamaste?»

Desde algún rincón de mi cabeza los recuerdos felices fluyen como palabras que suelto al viento, sin filtro a través del teléfono, ni si quiera sé porque hago esto, porque repito este dañino comportamiento. Está mal lo sé, pero solo estoy siendo aconsejado por el crudo dolor que ha echado raíces en mi corazón desde que el ya no esta, una planta metafórica que esta siendo regada por mis lágrimas. 

La incredulidad me invade, simplemente no soy capas de creer lo que está sucediendo ahora, sin embargo él con una voz tranquila me responde: —«todos esos recuerdos felices Aron… ¿No crees que nunca existieron en primer lugar? ¿Al igual que una mentira? ¿Igual que una ilusión? »

Me siento mareado, fuera de si al escuchar aquello, sus palabras me lastiman, abren aún más la herida y sin importar cuanto lo desee, cuanto lo quiera para mí, MinHyun ya no está, solo quedan los recuerdos ¿por qué mi corazón va hacia él de esta manera? ¿Por qué sigo persiguiendo algo que ya termino? 

Regresando sobre mis pasos, viendo el camino en retrospectiva, mis motivos salen a flote.

En su momento temí que mi corazón no fuese notado por él, que realmente no aceptara mis sentimientos, a mí a la auténtica persona detrás de todo este disfraz, al verdadero yo. Así que como un cobarde los escondí, evite mirarlo y lo vi marcharse lejos, también me aleje de él, lastimándolo. «MinHyun te amo, pero ahora no estas más junto a mí». Incluso si quiero verlo, no puedo. Su sonrisa, Sus lágrimas, no sabes cuánto las necesito. 

—Destruye mi alma, derrumba mi nombre, mata mi alma, termina con mi dolor. Destrúyelo todo, me harías un bien. —Con mi voz temblando a causa del alud de sentimientos le rogué.

No podía creerlo, pero con voz distante MinHyun respondió un contundente: —«No»

La llamada llego a su fin con esa contundente negativa, seguida de mi llanto, hundiéndome en la miseria aún más. Solo soy un lamentable ser humano que llora su desdicha, bajo un manto de autocompasión. 

Acurrucado en el sofá de mi departamento, no debí haberlo llamado, solo he abierto aún más las heridas. Soy un necio sin remedio y eso me esta jugando en contra. Una vez más los recuerdos llegan; estoy cansado del viento y la lluvia, de la tormenta que se ha creado en mi interior y que no señales de cesar. Supongo que es mi castigo por mi severo error. 

En mi amor, en mi dolor, en mis recuerdos, siempre me abrazaste con una cálida sonrisa, siempre estuviese a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas, siempre fuiste una buena persona conmigo.

Escucho que alguien tocando la puerta, me da igual no tengo ánimos para absolutamente nada y no quiero ver a nadie sin importa quien sea. Sin embargo, los golpes continuaron. ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? Abandoné mi lugar en el sofá y me dirijo hasta la puerta casi arrastrado los pies. Como si mi acercamiento a la entrada fuese la clave los golpes se detienen; la persona al otro lado de la puerta escuchó mis pasos probablemente.

Abro la puerta, MinHyun entró y me abrazó sin ningún aviso, es la persona que menos pensaría estaría aquí, mucho menos ese gesto de su parte hacia mí, sus acciones me desconciertan enormemente. 

¿Sabes sobre mis dolorosas cicatrices? ¿Sabes sobre mis dolorosos recuerdos?

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. —Las lágrimas corren. —Soy un chico malo, lo siento, fui un tonto al dejarte ir aún soy un tonto. Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

—Aron…

—Honestamente, se que fue mi culpa, por mi maldito orgullo. Y me siento peor cada día. —Me aferro a él, porque se es que esto es una despedida. —Lo siento MinHyun, incluso ahora, te hice venir aquí, será mejor que regreses a casa con tus padre y tu hermana.

— ¿Entiendes que lo que haces no esta bien? Debes superarlo, por el bien de ambos hyung. —me dijo aun manteniéndome entre sus brazos con fuerza. 

—Ahora lo sé. — y con una amarga sonrisa me aparte de él. —Lo siento MinHyun, lo siento. —Una vez más le dije antes de que él obedeciera a mi pedido y se fuera de mi departamento. Había un alivio en mi interior aun cuando MinHyun ya no estaría a mi lado, la tormenta que se creo en mi interior había cesado después de todo este tiempo, —Adiós.


End file.
